


Skyfall

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Full Series (Multifandom) [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Action, But overall its not bad i promise, F/M, Inspired by James Bond, Kidnapping, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Kim Junmyeon was the perfect Husband. He loved you unconditionally and loved you dearly. It was dreamy until one day a man by the name of Sehun showed up and made you question who your husband really was. Little did you know, this was only the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

Time slowed as you began to fall, falling to your death.

This wasn’t how you expected to die, falling from the rooftop of the tallest building in the city due to your husband's secretive life. 

Closing your eyes, you felt as if time was slowing down, your breaths even and slow. Surprising considering your state. Your heartbeat steady thinking about how empty you felt in that moment and you thought of your husband, or should you even call him that.

He hid half of his life from you, his job was not an office job, but he was the best secret agent in Korea, and the whole time you were clueless, unaware of how much danger he was always in, clueless about his random business trips. 

You were completely in the dark. 

Heart still empty at the thought that you were now, on your way to death because he never came to get you, did you really matter to him? There were plenty of gorgeous women out there and you imagine he probably came across at least one or two in his line of work. Surely one had to be prettier than you, more intelligent. Maybe even a fellow agent. Of course, he didn’t come. He didn't care.

The Enemy, disappointed from your husband's lack presence gave up, pushing you from the roof of the building, of course though, you put up a fight and tried to take him with you, but failed. 

And here you are, falling to your death. The only memories flashing through your head now was your wedding day to the man you thought you would spend the rest of your life with, the man that ran into you on your first day of college and carried your books to class after practically trampling over you. 

You remember how he embraced you, the feeling of his arms around your waist felt all too real until you felt it tighten.

CRASH!

* * *

Slipping the pretty floor length sequin dress onto your body you feel glamorous and beautiful as you looked at the woman who was staring back at you. Boy did your husband have good taste in gowns, he knew exactly what to get you. 

“Suho, Can you zip it up, I can't reach,” you say looking over at your dapper husband as he finished buttoning up his suit jacket, adjusting it to fit him properly before turning to look at you, his eyes traveling up and down your body as a smile spread across his face as he walked up behind you.

His lips pressing sweetly against your neck, sending shivers up your spine which he clearly saw as he smiled against your neck and trailed his way up to your ear in time with him zipping up your dress. His mouth reached your ear and he whispered softly, “You look absolutely stunning, I will have to keep my hands on you all night tonight.” He nibbled at your ear before moving away.

You turned to face him and hit his arm playfully. “Oh stop it, you know I only have eyes for you love.”

He smirked and put his hands on your waist and put his forehead against yours. “It's not you I am worried about my dear, it's the other men that are going to see you in that sinful dress. Why did I agree to buy you it again?”

A slight blush crossed your cheeks, “Because you want everyone to look at me and know I am yours?” you say as you inch your lips closer to his. 

A slight smirk spreads across his face. “You are mine, and any man who even looks at you tonight will regret it,” he says as he leans down and puts a quick peck on your lips before letting go. “We should probably get going, the car is waiting.”

Nodding you quickly grab your jacket and purse and follow him to his to the car. 

Arriving at the party, you felt eyes on you immediately and of course, Suho kept his words, his arm, securely around your waist as you entered the ballroom.

The night was going smoothly, you and Suho spent the nice dancing and talking amongst your friend’s and his business partners. At one point he asks to quickly step away, to which you nod your head as you sit at a small seating area. 

You played with the bracelet on your wrist, avoiding the gazes that you knew were staring at you as you sat there. The gazes making you wish your husband would hurry back. 

“And what is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing here alone at this extravagant party?” a deep voice whispers as he stands in front of you, causing you to look up. 

The man standing in front of you was tall. His vibrant orange hair was slicked back with gel, showing his handsome features, but what made you look away quickly and shiver was his dark brown piercing eyes. “I am just waiting for someone,” you whisper as you look down the hall to see if Suho was on his way back only to see nothing, making you uneasy. 

“Someone huh? Care to say who? If you don’t mind me prying?” he said as a small welcoming smile spread across his lips as he looked you up and down eyeing your figure.

“My husband, Suho. Do you work with him?” you asked, curious yourself as to who this man is.

His eyebrows raised slightly as he held out his hand. “I am Sehun, I do indeed work with your husband.”

Raising your own brow you were unsure of his response, “You seem surprised. Did you not know he was married?” 

He pulls his outstretched arm back into his pockets when you don't take it, and looked around “No, I was unaware. I had no idea he was married or was even seeing someone. He seems to busy to have a relationship.” 

“Busy?”

“Well I mean, in our line of work it's not easy to maintain a relationship, especially without dragging your significant other into things.” a smirk spread across his face as you could see his brain beginning to turn, he was thinking about something. 

“An office job? I doubt that it makes being a relationship difficult,” crossing your arms, annoyed.

“An office job, that's cute,” Sehun chuckled as he shook his head. “He does far from any job like that, he works out in the field he is a-”

“Ah, Sehun. What are you doing here?” Suho says suddenly, sitting next to you on the couch and wrapping his arm closest to you around your waist. His eyes glaring up at the Orange haired man. 

“Sehun narrowed his eyes for a moment before a smirk slowly slides across his face and he bends down taking your hand and kisses your hand. “I was just introducing myself to your lovely wife, you never correctly introduced her to me.”

“Trust me,” Suho growls as he pulls your hand away from Sehun's grip and stands up, making you stand up as well. “I have my reasons for not telling you.” 

Sehun chuckles at Suho’s reaction. “I am sure you do, but I am surprised that you haven’t told her about me, or your work.”

Suho takes a step forward and pulls you behind him and glares into Sehun's eyes. “Enough Sehun, please do us the favor and excuse yourself. Your presence is no longer needed.”

Sehun smirked once again and nodded, taking the hint. “I understand, It was nice to meet you, Ms. Kim,” he said as he bowed slightly and turned to leave. 

You watched as Suho relaxed and turned to you. “Did he hurt you?” he says looking around your body for any scars or bruises. 

Seeing him like this made you uneasy, usually your husband was calm and collected but seeing how he acted with Sehun made you see a side of him you didn’t know existed, he never was that sharp with his words towards others, nor did he ever worry about if someone touched you like he was now as he looked back up your face and signed in relief seeing you were unharmed. 

“I am just fine Suho but are you? You seem on edge,” you say worried as you put your hand on his arm, looking up at him as his eyes are scanning the surroundings before setting back on your face. 

He shrugged as he started to return back to his calm and collected self. “I am fine, me and Sehun just don’t get along very well is all. I would prefer to avoid him if I can.” 

Nodding you understood and let the subject drop, figuring if he wanted to tell you more he could later. 

“Let's get going, it's getting late.” Suho smiles sweetly as he holds out his arm to which you smile slightly and take it.

As he whisks you both out to the car your mind starts to wonder. It bothered you that he hadn’t told Sehun about you, or that he was even married to someone. You know Suho was a very quiet person and preferred to keep things to himself unless someone asked him. 

Maybe that was all it was is that Sehun had never asked. Settling for that answer you look up at him and smiles squeezing your arm.

“You okay baby?” he asked looking down at you as he opened the passenger side door letting go of you so you can get in. 

Getting in the car you watch as he quickly walks over to the driver's side and gets in. “Yes I am, I am just so lucky to have such an amazing man such as yourself.” 

He smiles at you and reaches over, kissing your cheek. “And I am lucky to have such an amazingly beautiful wife such as yourself,” he says as he leans away, winking at you as he starts the car. 

A blush spreads across your face as he drives out of the parking lot and quickly back to your home. 

Slipping out of your dress, you throw on one of his oversized tees and pull your perfect hair up into a messy bun, as much as you loved dressing up, you enjoyed being cozy and comfortable. 

Suho smiles as he steps out of the bathroom, seeing you're dressed in his clothes makes him happier than he would like to admit. “I see you are ready for bed?” 

You smile as you walk over to your side of the bed and sit on the side. “Yes, I am exhausted.” you sigh as you fall back onto the bed. 

“Sleep. I will join you soon love,” he says as he dries his hair off with the towel in his hand. 

Nodding you yawn and slide yourself under the covers, trying to fight the sleep that was quickly approaching you.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to an empty bed was just a normal thing for you, as Junmyeon often left for work early, or got called in, so you didn’t think twice when you woke up alone.

Getting up you lazily make your way to the kitchen making breakfast as you wait for your husband to return from work. Which should only be in a few hours since you slept in late from last nights party.

You thought back to the events from the previous night as you placed your food on the table, taking a bite of pancakes. Who was Sehun and how did he seem to know more about your own husband than you. 

“He does far from any job like that, he works out in the field he is a-” Sehuns words echoed in your head.

Working out on the field? What's that supposed to mean. He seemed willing to tell you all about your husband, all the things your own husband wouldn't. 

As much as you tried to not let it bother you, truly it did. He was hiding something from you. Something major and as you finished up your food you felt more confused after contemplating anything it could be. 

Really, your mind kept coming back to the only logical thing it could be, that he was cheating, but you trusted him too much to jump to a conclusion without much proof. 

After finishing your breakfast you quickly jumped in the shower, hoping the warmth of the water would wash away your worries and concerns. It only calmed your nerves slightly, your mind still going a million miles a minute as to what exactly he could be doing. 

You were so wrapped up in your thoughts you didn't hear your phone ring until a few rings in. 

Walking over you noticed it was Junmyeon, finally calling you to check up on you, you assumed.

“Baby, I noticed you were gone this morning. Did they call you in?” you asked as you picked up.

“Uh, yeah they did. Hey, I don’t mean to rush things so quickly but I don’t have much time. I can’t make it home tonight and I uh- was wondering if you can stay the night at a friends house or something. I don’t like the thought of you being home alone.”

You scrunched your nose. How odd, he never cared about you being home on his business trips before. Your stomach churned as the thought of him cheating started to eat away at your thoughts. 

“I mean, I guess I can see if Sulli is free tonight, it's a little short notice. What happened, why won't you be home?” biting your lip you continue to speak. “Junmyeon, I miss you.”

“Baby, I know you miss me, okay, and I promise I will make it up to you. I just want to make sure you are safe. I don’t want anything to happen to you okay.”

“But, why so suddenly. I have spent nights home alone before and it was never a problem. Why is it-”

“Baby girl, look I know that I have let you in the past but please just listen to me okay. I really just want what's best for you and what's best for you is to just listen to me and go to your friend's house until I can come and get you okay.” his voice sounded urgent which set out alarms for you.

Was he okay? Was something happening that he was keeping from you? Your head began to spin. Closing your eyes you took a deep breath and let it out. “Okay.”

“Okay I need to go, I will call you as soon as I can okay. I love you.”

Biting your lip you let out a defeated sign “I love you too, be safe please.”

“I will. Oh! Wait, before I go. You still remember how to handle a gun right?” 

You raised your eyebrows slightly as you replied “Uh, Yeah….Why?” 

When you and Junmyeon first started dating he would take you out every once and a while and teach you how to shoot a gun, he said he wanted to make sure you were safe in case he wasn't there, never did you think you would actually have to use it. 

After he felt like you were good enough to shoot a gun he bought you one. Usually, it stayed hidden in the back of your underwear drawer, never once have you used it but Junmyeon insisted that you keep it just in case. 

“Bring it with you,” he replies quickly you can hear minor scuffling in the background.

“Why thoug-”

“Look, baby, I need to let you go. I love you please listen to my requests I will see you soon. Bye.”

Before you could even respond the line went dead. 

What the hell was happening, the feeling in your stomach felt uneasy and it wasn't from the food you had just cook. Nervously you called up Sulli.  
“Hey, Y/N” long time no speak how are things.

“Hey Sul, I was wondering if I could come stay the night with you tonight….”

“Ooooohhhhhh yikes did you and Junmyeon get in a fight?” she asks concerned but also slightly excited about possible new gossip.

“I-I think so I am not fully sure, I just need somewhere to crash tonight. You don’t mind do you?”

“Heck no! It has been so long since we have had a girls night together! Slumber party it is!” She says excitedly.

You chuckle “I'm okay with this,” you say.

After you hang up you start to pack enough to last you a few days, just in case Junmyeon doesn't come home tomorrow, grabbing the gun from your underwear drawer you look at it and sign, stuffing it in between a hoodie as well as some ammo before looking around the bedroom.

This nagging feeling hit you're like something really bad was about to happen, like this may be the last time you see this bedroom. It made your anxiety bubble to the surface and you let a few tears fall down your face. 

No matter what happens he would protect you wouldn’t he? He would protect you with his life. That's what he promised.

Gulping down your fears and tears, you close the bedroom door and head to the front door, quickly throwing on a pair of basic sneakers and a ball cap. Walking out the front door and locking it behind you. 

You step out of the apartment building and look back, the same sinking feeling in your stomach as you looked at the same apartment you both had been in for a few years now. 

It felt like you were saying goodbye, even though you knew you would be back, or at least that what you hoped.

You felt in danger, you felt vulnerable as you walked to your car. You felt like someone was watching you. 

All these feelings making you wonder again. What was Junmyeon hiding?


	3. Chapter 3

Wine and popcorn lingered on your tongue as you slowly can back into consciousness. A remembrance from the previous night's activities with your close friend Sulli.

Mind still foggy you heard what sounded like a pan crashing to the ground followed by a muffled scream, the fogginess that had once consumed your thoughts now gone as you sat up straight in bed. Listening for any further noise coming from the living area.

You could hear two men talking only to hear another faint whimper that sounded like Sulli.

Slowly you inched your way from the bed and towards the door, cracking it open only to see one man behind Sulli, his hand cupping her mouth, a gun to her head. The other man had his hood up and was speaking to her. Her eyes teary from crying locked with your immediately, before glancing back at the hooded man talking to the other.

Her eyes looked back over to you and from the look in her eyes, you knew she was telling you to run, to get the hell away from here and that those men were after you.

Not wasting any time you quietly closed the door, gathering your things quickly before opening the window, grateful the room was on a ground level as you jumped out of it quickly. Shutting the window as quietly as you could before running down the street until to see a nearby library.

Quickly you walked inside. The bookshelves high enough to create a maze making it more difficult to be found. With shaky hands, you pulled out your phone and tried to call your husband.

One, Two, Three rings went by and no response came, panic setting in as you see the hooded man from earlier walk into the library. He is on his own phone but his eyes are darting around searching for you.

You hang up only to see the light at the top of your phone go off, a blue color continued to blink, suddenly it made sense. They were tracking you through your phone. Panic turned to adrenaline as you clutched your bag tighter and slunk your way to the bathroom and into a stall, waiting to see if he followed only to hear nothing.

Once you knew he wasn't going to follow you in you quickly change clothes, discarding your pajamas and looking at your phone. Realizing the best option would be to ditch it and call Suho from a payphone later once you were away from the men chasing you.

As you peak out of the bathroom door you see both men there arguing with each other quietly, giving you the perfect opportunity to sneak out and into the bookshelves.

Quietly you sneak pasted overhearing the conversation as you passed “I don’t know why the boss wants her but if we don’t catch her ourselves the boss will kill us. We have fucked up too many times now this is our last chance.”

“Well then you go after her you idiot, I am not going to go waltzing into a bathroom. What if there are witnesses, how am I supposed to deal with just taking her and leaving don’t you think that would look I don't know’ fucking suspicious?”

As much as you wanted to know more you didn’t feel like getting caught, glancing around you notice that there is an exit just to the side of your location, slipping around the bookshelves you hear one of the men bark at the other followed by a door swinging open.

You pushed out of the side door and began to run again, frantically glancing around until you spot a bus about to leave the station, destination unknown which would be more than perfect.

Jumping onto the bus you quickly pay and take a seat. As you sit down you see the two men come barreling out of the library in a panic, eyes darting around for any trace of you, the hooded man looking over to the bus only to see nothing.  
The bus began to drive away, a sign or slight relief leaves your lips as you lean back in the seat after ducking down to avoid the man's gaze.

What the hell was happening.

* * *

Your eyes stayed glued to the bus window, the bigger city far behind you.

The bus came to a stop in a small town, only a small grocery store, gas station, motel and a few houses along the main road. The perfect spot to hid out until you could come up with a plan.

Stepping off the bus you quickly made your way to the motel and checked into a room.

Once in the room you quickly jumped into the Shower, your mind trying to comprehend all that had happened a few hours prior. Who were those men, why were they after you. Is that why Suho was requesting you to stay at Sulli’s? Was Sulli okay? Was your own husband okay?

Quickly getting out of the shower you wrapped yourself in a towel before looking at the phone, quickly picking it up and dialing your husband's number.

Ring, Ring, “Hello?”

Your heart sunk, for the man on the other end of the line most currently wasn't your husband. What made you're even more nervous have you recognized the voice.

The pause made the man on the other end of the line chuckle deeply, “Hello Ms, Kim. I see you finally contacted us. Your husband is currently not able to take your call he is,” a pause followed by another low chuckle made you gasp. “He is currently tied up at the moment.”

“I-Please can I talk to him right anyway it's urgent,” you blubber, your worry for your husband taking over as you desperately plead to speak to him. “Please I will do anything please just let me speak to him.”

This time the man on the other end of the line paused “Anything you say, well in that case….we will have to make arrangements,” muffled yelling could be heard from the other line followed by the call going dead.

Your stomach churned the yelling clearly coming from your husband. What did he mean by arrangements? Your mind began to think as you lay in bed, curling up under the cheap motel covers.

Numb, that's all you felt was numb as everything began to sink in, instead of worrying about what would happen you made plans, plans to continue your trip away from the city and to hide. All hope to find your husband vanished. Clearly, they wanted you, you were not about to let them find you without a fight.

Sleep took over you as your mind raced with thoughts, so much so you didn’t even hear the phone ring.


	4. Chapter 4

Your eyes shot open a scream attempting to rip through your throat only to be silenced by a hand clamped over your mouth. The other hand forcing you off the bed to meet with a pair of eyes you recognized. An icy pair of dark brown eyes. 

Sehun. 

A smirk played at his lips as he watched you your face gave away the remembrance of his face. “We meet again Ms. Kim. I apologize in advance,” he says as he moves his hand away for a slight second only to be replaced with a cloth.

Suddenly the room felt dizzy, your vision blurry. Before long everything feels back into blackness.

* * *

It must be a bad dream, all of it. All you remember was seeing Sehun the man that claimed he worked with your husband, standing before you in the hotel room. Keeping your screams from being heard. His words ringing in your ears. 

“This must be a dream there is no way this is real,” you thought as you felt yourself slipping back into reality. Yes, it was just a dream, you would wake back up in your home, your loving husband asleep next to you. This had to be a nightmare there was no other way this could be real. 

Eyes fluttering open only to realize it was in fact not a dream.

Your hands were tied up behind the chair you sat in, a single light hung above you, the light blinding you and causing you to look around, whimpering Suho’s name as a last desperate attempt to wake you up from your nightmare. 

In the darkness a pair of footsteps grew closer, a slight bit of hope racing in your chest shattered when Sehun came into view, a smirk plastered across his handsome face. 

“Hello, Ms. Kim,”

You glared up at him, refusing to speak as he circled his way around you. 

“Ah, the silent treatment. Who were you expecting? Your husband?” a low chuckle left his lips as he came to face in front of you once more. 

“I had your husband, but the bastard escaped like he always does,” he paused before turning walking over to a table barely out of view of the light. Picking up a knife he played with it as he waltzed back over to stand in front of you once more. 

“Now where did he run off to sweetheart I am assuming you must know as you are his wife,” he mumbled as he leans down, letting the point of the knife graze across your jawline, causing you to look up into his gaze. 

“I don’t know,” you say as confident as you could, your hands shaking in their bounds. 

“Did he really keep you in the dark? I highly doubt that. He had you running, you were going somewhere but exactly where is the question?” he mumbled as he leaned in closer letting the knife fall to your neck as he continued to speak. “Do tell me baby girl.”

You cringed at the nickname. Your heart raced as you gulped, the feeling of the cold metal against your neck reminding you that at any moment this man could kill you, causing you to gather your thoughts quickly before speaking. “All he told me was to leave the house and stay at my friend's house. After that, it was all me.”

Huffing Sehun leaned away, letting the knife fall from your neck as he crossed his arm over himself, the knife coming up to his chin as he stared at you, deep in thought before dropping the knife and leaning back in, grabbing your chin harshly to get you to look him directly in the eyes. 

“No one can look me in the eyes and tell the truth if you look away I know you are lying. Now tell me the truth, did you know your husband is a secret agent for Exo Spy Agency,” his eyes darted between yours waiting for a reply. 

Your eyes went wide, processing the information that had just been said. 

A secret agent? Suddenly it all clicked. The sudden business trips, the frantic phone call earlier, the gun, it all made sense he was keeping his job from you for your protection. He didn’t tell anyone about you for this exact reason, so you wouldn’t be pulled into his work life, but here you were. Looking eye to eye what you presumed to be his worst enemy. 

You relaxed as you took a deep breath, looking directly into Sehun's eyes as you replied. “No, I had no idea about his actual job until you just told me.”

Sehun’s eyes opened wide before he shoves his hand away, huffing as he turns away from you. “Well, now you know. He has been lying to you the whole time. He is the best spy Exo Spy Agency has, he has been after me for years. Trying to stop me and my underground mafia.”

You watched as he began to pace, glancing at you occasionally as if trying to decide what to do with you. You were worthless when it came to information. Clearly, you knew that, but dread fell over you as you realized what you were good for, Sehun also realized as he smirked at you. 

Bait, you would be the perfect bait to get Suho to show his face to Sehun.   
“This actually may work out better than I had anticipated,” he said as he put his hands in his trouser pockets, strolling around you as he continued to think, eyeing your body up and down as his smirk continued to grow. “He will eventually come to save you, I am sure his people already know that I have captured you.”

“You realize you will lose right?” you question him, causing him to stop in front of you, picking up the knife and putting it to your throat.

“Don’t say such things, sweetheart. You know nothing about this, you are merely a pawn,” he growls, anger lacing his words.

“I may not know much but I know my husband, and he beat your ass.”

Sehun leaned in, placing a quick peck on your lips as he presses the knife into your thought more, just enough to have a small bit of blood trickle down your neck. 

“Such a foul mouth for such a beautiful girl,” he mumbles smirking as he leaned down and captured the blood in his mouth, his tongue trailing up to the small wound and sucking it dry. 

You leaned away, trying to get away from his touch. 

A cold laugh fell from his lips as he leaned away. “I would like to see him try sweetheart. I look forward to ending this, once and for all.”


	5. Chapter 5

Silk fell onto your form as you felt the stylist zip it up from behind, before stepping away, her hesitance clearly visible as she grabbed your coat and handed it to you.

“Sir Sehun is waiting for you outside, I wouldn’t keep him waiting,” she said with urgency in her voice, clearly ready to have you gone so she didn't have to worry about being shot dead. 

“Thank you,” you whisper, folding the coat in your arms before looking at yourself in the mirror once more. 

Your hair in a bun, a pearl necklace hung from your neck. The dress was black silk and it showed more skin then you would ever want to show, but given that it as chosen for you, you didn’t have much of an option. 

Walking out of the changing room Sehun waited, his eyes immediately darting all over your body, causing your skin to feel like it was burning. 

After what felt like an eternity he held out his arm, “Let's go, we have an agent to catch,” he said confidently to which you rolled your eyes and looked at his arm before walking down the hall.

“Hey now,” he mumbled as he grabs your arm and pulls you back into his chest, his hand landing on your waist as he breathes into your neck. “Don’t be a brat for me, it will ruin the evening of celebrating.”

“Celebration of my husband’s murder, I highly feel the need to celebrate,” you deadpan causing his grip to tighten.

“Ah, that pretty mouth of your again,” he mumbles as he kisses your neck before pulling away, interlocking your arm with his, as he began to drag you to the exit.

* * *

The car ride there was slow and made you feel numb. Sehun’s hands never left yours as if in fear that you would disappear. 

Right now you wish you could disappear, then he couldn’t complete his plan of killing Suho. 

Stepping out of the car, you look up to see the highest building in the city.

Sehun guided you into the building, hand wrapped around your waist as he greeted a few people you didn’t know. 

Tonight he was hosting a party on the rooftop. The plan? To get Suho to show his face, to rescue you and while Sehun negotiated with your husband, one of Sehun’s best men would come up behind him and kill him.

Sehun was not aware that you knew of this as you overheard his men complaining about the mission a few days prior while they were guarding your room. 

The humid air hit you as you reached the top floor, and the door opened to reveal the rooftop lit up with hanging lights. Jazz music could be heard as Sehun guided you through the groups of people, stopping as he went to talk to a few. The whole time his hand remained around your waist.

Your eyes darted around, looking for any sign of your husband among the hordes of people dressed in sharp suits and skimpy dresses, a frown falling over your face the longer you searched only to find nothing. 

Sucking in a breath, you closed your eyes, maybe he just hadn’t arrived yet, maybe he was waiting until the evening was wrapping up, then he would show himself and rescue you.

* * *

Your anxieties continued to grow throughout the night, the party now coming to a close and still no sign of Suho. 

The knot in your stomach grew tighter, maybe he really wasn't coming, maybe he really didn’t care about you at all and this little plan of Sehun's was all for nothing. Taking a deep breath you tried to remain calm, but your head was spinning your heart racing. 

Even now you noticed the irritated tone of Sehun's voice as he talked with his business partners, he was not happy about this turn of events.

Sehun drags you out to the dance floor, forcing your body close to his as he spun you around.

Your eyes were on the floor, too lost in thought causing him to grunt as he lifted your chin to look at him. His eyes were soft for a moment the look of sorrow, of pity visible, as if he felt guilty and sorry for bringing you into this, but it lasted for a second before they turned cold once again. 

“He really isn’t coming for you is he, what a pity,” he mumbled as he leans his face closer to yours, whispering his words in your ear. “Maybe I was wrong, maybe he really doesn’t care enough about you to save you. I have known the man for a lot longer than you have. He is a cold man, no emotions. How could a man like that love someone? You are just a distraction.”

It was then that your heart broke. Sehun was right, you really were just a distraction and nothing more. Suho would have shown up by now, he would have saved you if he cared but instead here you were in his number one enemy's grasp and he was nowhere to be found. 

Taking a shaky breath you look at Sehun to see him looking around, a huff of annoyance leaving his mouth before he drags you off the dance floor by the arm, pushing past the groups of people still conversing, almost too drunk to notice his urgency or irritation. 

Sehun took you over to the far side of the rooftop, the partygoers barely visible from a bricked wall blocking the view, on this side, there was no railing, just a straight drop, the sight of this caused you to panic. What exactly was Sehun doing?

A few men followed behind the two of you, one speaking up once out of earshot of partygoers, “Sir, there is still no sign of him.”

Sehun let go of you for the first time this whole evening. “That ass hole tricked me, he knew I would do this! And he doesn't even give a rats ass about the girl. Fuck now what am I supposed to do now?” he barks pacing back and forth, his hand on his chin as he contemplates what to do. 

Suddenly his eyes look up to yours, the cold look stops your blood cold and you back away slightly as he walks over to you. 

“You know why I chose to have the party up here sweetheart?” he asks as he grabs your arm again, gently guiding you over to the edge of the building as he looked down. When you didn’t respond he continued. “It’s because of the view, the view of how we really are, how worthless and petty the human race really is.” 

Looking down you see the people passing by on the streets, they looked small, like ants, the thought made your shiver as you tried to back away from the edge only to have Sehun tighten his grip on your arm.

“I also like it because there is no railing here, it's so dangerous but that danger excites me, that at any moment a powerful gust of wind could cause me to fall, fall to my death,” he says as he closes his eyes, looking up and taking a deep breath before exhaling, looking over at you, his eyes filled with excitement and danger the smile that had been present on his face slowly fell to a scowl as his eyes narrowed on yours. 

“As much as I would love to keep you as a pet you have wasted way too much of my time and energy,” his hand tightens around your arm as he shoves you closer to the edge, causing you to stumble and gasp.

“Sehumn- what!” you cry out as you try to push yourself away from the edge, his strength making it almost impossible.

“It's a shame, you are so beautiful, “ Sehun mumbles as he leans in attempts to kiss your lips once more, to which you turn your head to the side. His face fell into a cold angry stare, he remained silent for a moment before he spoke once more. “You were a waste of my time, and I don’t take kindly to people wasting my time. Now if you excuse me, I need to find that bastard and kill him.”

Grabbing your other arm he pushes you off the edge, your hand reaching out and grabbing onto one of his arms, causing him to fall forward also. 

“Gah, let go of me!” he barks as he tries to pull himself from your grasp as you hang off the edge of the building, tears welling up in your eyes causing your vision to blur.

Sehun’s men were quick to grab onto him and pull him back, one of them, prying your hands from his arm until you began to fall. 

Time slowed as you began to fall, falling to your death.

This wasn’t how you expected to die, falling from the rooftop of the tallest building in the city due to your husband's secretive life. 

Closing your eyes, you felt as if time was slowing down, your breaths even and slow. Surprising considering your state. Your heartbeat was steady as you thought about how empty you felt in that moment and you thought of your husband, or should you even call him that?

He hid half of his life from you, his job was not an office job, but he was the best secret agent in Korea, and the whole time you were clueless, unaware of how much danger he was always in, clueless about his random business trips. 

You were completely in the dark. 

Heart still empty at the thought that you were now on your way to death because he never came to get you, did you really matter to him? There were plenty of gorgeous women out there and you imagine he probably came across at least one or two in his line of work. Surely one had to be prettier than you, more intelligent. Maybe even a fellow agent. Of course, he didn’t come. He didn't care.

The enemy, disappointed from your husband's lack presence gave up, pushing you from the roof of the building, of course though, you put up a fight and tried to take him with you, but failed. 

And here you are, falling to your death. The only memories flashing through your head now was your wedding day to the man you thought you would spend the rest of your life with, the man that ran into you on your first day of college and carried your books to class after practically trampling over you. 

You remember how he embraced you, the feeling of his arms around your waist felt all too real until you felt it tighten.

Suddenly you heard glass shattering, your skin felt as though it was being searched and cut up, the burning feeling spreading across your whole body turning into warmth as you felt something soft beneath you.

Opening your eyes you were met with another pair of eyes, these eyes were warm, but also worried. You knew these eyes, as they glanced around your face. 

The owner of the deep brown eyes tried to speak only to be cut off from your lips, your arms moving around the owner's body as you felt a few tears fall from your eyes.

Suho chuckled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist as you both continued to lay there in each other’s embrace, overjoyed to see the other safe. 

Yelling could be heard in the distance and it brought you out of your moment of bliss, his head tilting toward the door of the dark office that you had both landed in. 

The both of you quickly got up, a look of worry crossing your face, “Suho, what do we do?” you ask quietly as he smiles at you, the sound of you saying his name causing him to momentarily lose all focus. 

Shaking his head he pulls a spare gun from his suit jacket, “Remember how to use a gun sweetheart?” he asked as he held the gun out to you.

Nodding you take it, realizing what was about to happen, what the both of you were about to do. 

Quickly he kisses your lips, his hand resting on your cheek as he the both of you indulge in what could be the last kiss you ever share. “I love you, I am sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long, and we can sort that out later but right now we need to survive.”

Nodding you smile, checking to make sure the gun is loaded. “And if we do survive?”

Smirking, he lets go of your cheek, turning to face the door as he holds his gun up before looking back over at you. “Then we will face it all together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fic isn't the greatest and I have considered rewriting it and adding more detail but I am still proud of it none the less so I hope you enjoy it!~


End file.
